Nunca dejare de amarte
by moownca kristel swan cullen
Summary: Edward y Bella se enamoran a primera vista, un amor imposible diria Bella pero Edward nunca se rendiria, asi tenga que pasar por millones de obstaculos y pelearse con unos cuantos
1. Chapter 1

Isabella swan, una chica de 17 casi 18 años, sin novio, en un baile al cual fue obligada a ir para conseguirse novio, geneal, mi padre, el jefe de la policía, Charlie, se preocupaba por mi, tan solo por no tener novio con cual casarme, geneal, seguía pensando. Mientras observaba al mas lindo y encantador chico de toda la fiesta, hiva de gala, con porte único, cabellos alborotados y castaños doradizos, con un par de ojos hermosos, pero (exacto había un pero), estaba junto a una chica, ¿sera su novia?-esa era mi mayor intriga.

-hola!-me dijo un chavo,un tanto emocionado.

- hola-le respondi sin tanta emoción.

-¿quieres bailar?-geneal, una forma mas de humillarme, y luego ni lo conocía,¿bailaria el bien?.

- lo siento pero yo no se bailar-le respondi sinceramente, aunque me moria por bailar con solo un chico.

-esta bien,mejor hablemos-algo mas que no me gustava hacer-me llamo Carlos Ivan y ¿tu?

-Bella , de echo Isabella Swan, pero prefiero solo Bella.

-ok,Bella, dime ¿Cuáles son tus esperanzas?

Que alguien me libre de el, esa era mi única esperanza en ese momento.

-antes de la fabulosa platica me encantaría ir por un poco de ponche,permiso.

Me diriji hacia la mesa de las bebidas, y mientras tomaba una, buscaba por la pista a mi mayor atracción de la fiesta, no lo encuentro, bueno volveré con el jovan Carlos pensé y mientras me daba la vuelta…

-ohh!!! Disculpeme mucho porfavor-no puede ser choque con alguien-dejeme limpiarlo.

-No,no me toques porfavor,solo extenderas mas la mancha-me dijo con una voz dulce pero dura a la ves.

-ok! Solo disculpene—no puede ser las apariencias engañan a veces, porque ese chavo al que moje,era el muchacho precioso!!!y a de pensar que soy una tonta por completo, yo no me daría por vencida tan fácilmente, asi que salió de la pista y se dirijio a el balcón,bajo por las escaleras, le grite:

-porfavor, no te vallas, no fue mi intencion-pero se lo grite desde arriba, el volteo y con sus ojos hermosos me miro y me dijo

-tu no comprendes pero…

-pero que? Dime porfavor, quiero conocerte y bailar contigo ,sime dejas claro, porfavor no te vallas.

El se regreso, subiopor las escaleras, se paro frente a mi, me miro a los ojos (lo que izo que me pusiera nerviosa), y me hizo temblar un poco.

-bien, vamos-me tomo del brazo y me llevo a bailar,el no decía nada,ni una sola palabra, pero eso si, bailábamos como si ya nos supiéramos la rutina de memoria.

-lo siento- le dije.


	2. El Baile con él

-¿Por qué? No me has pisado

-primero por ensuciarte, y segundo por…por

-¿Por qué? Dímelo.

-por no dejar que te fueras, se que parecí un poco arrogante y...-el puso su mano en mi barbilla, me dio y una mirada tan dulce, yo estaba confundida, y me dijo:

-no te preocupes por el pasado- entonces empezó a acercar su cara hacia mis labios, estábamos a centímetros, empezaba a temblar, mi corazón se aceleraba, quería gritar y cuando estábamos a milímetros…

-disculpe señorita Bella- nos interrumpió el joven Carlos, en ese instante desee acecinarlo.

-¿si?- dije tratando de controlar mi tono de voz, mientras pensaba _–NOOO ¿Por qué? Quiero besarlo._

-se le callo esto cuando estábamos sociabilizando, ¿si recuerda a que me refiero?.- me estaba dando mi pañuelo y no entendía la insinuación.

-gracias, y no, no lo recuerdo- dije con mucha confusión.

-espera, ¿estabas socializando con el? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? No quiero quitarle su mujer a otro y menos a un joven como Alec-dijo Edward,el estaba realmente sorprendido.

-no, el solo se acerco, no hubo nada, en serio, espera…¿Alec? Me dijiste Carlos Ivan.

-si Carlos Alec Ivan Vulturi. **(Compréndanme tengo poca imaginación)**

-esperen, entonces ¿hay algo entre ustedes o no?

-NOOO- aclaré.

-al parecer no –dijo Carlos- bien solo venia a darte eso y me retiro, con permiso Edward,-hizo una caravana- Bella-hizo otra y se retiró.

-menos mal por que no te quiero compartir con nadie, ni esta noche ni nunca,-me dijo en voz baja mientras me sostenía para volver a bailar, y sonreí.

Yo no quería seguir bailando hací que paré.

-Edward, espera, es que a mi no me gusta bailar- si era lo demasiado torpe como para arriesgarme a caer enfrente de el hermoso Edward.

él se mostraba un poco confundido y dijo:

-ok, si es eso lo que tu deseas.

Cuando paramos, una señora bien parecida a Edward por lo hermosa, lo tomó por el brazo y le dijo:

-Nos tenemos que ir.

-en este momento no por favor, estoy en algo madre- ¿madre? ¿es su madre?, es muy bonita y joven.

-lo siento Edward, tiene que ser en este momento- y se lo llevó del brazo.

-¡no! ¡Bella adiós! ¡Soñare contigo!- dijo mientras salía a toda prisa, yo ya sentía que lo necesitaba. Di dos pasos hacia enfrente, extendí mi brazo hacía él y le grite.

-Edward, ¡te esperare!- voltee hacia abajo, triste y decepcionada y vi un brazalete de hombre con un emblema y el nombre Cullen gravados en él, lo tomé en mis manos y lo puse junto a mis mejillas mientras que en voz baja dije -te amo, recuérdame.

Entonces Salí por el balcón por el cuál había ido tras de Edward, bajé por los escalones recordando la escena anterior, y ya estando abajo voltee hacía el balcón, y entonces, salió de entre la obscuridad.

-Alec!- exclamé con lo que pareció un grito de susto, que de echo así fue.

-hola mi bellísima Bella- dijo mientras me tomaba por la cintura, se paró atrás de mí y seguía abrazándome.

-suéltame por favor- dije mientras intentaba quitarme sus manos de encima.

-no- me dijo apretándome más, y acercándome a él- vamos a darle un poco de emoción y acción a esta fiesta Bella- mientras me giraba hacia él, cuando intentó besarme le di una bofetada.

-¡no! Yo quiero besar a una sola persona y no eres tú- le dije muy enojada- yo sólo amo a Edward y nunca cambiaras eso.

- ya veremos- me dijo mientras volvía a intentar besarme, me apretaba con una mano la cara y con la otra la cintura.

-no, no noo,- lo patee en la espinilla, salí corriendo, pero él es rápido, mi cabello es largo, al correr se extendía detrás mío, así que el jaló de el a distancia haciéndome caer de sentón.


End file.
